Klaine, The Musical
by grlnxtdr29
Summary: The Story of Klaine, told in Song
1. STUPID CUPID

**A/N Hi all! I wanted to write a Valentine's story, and I had two completely different story ideas, one sweet and sappy, the other a little angsty. I couldn't decide which one I wanted to do, though, so I combined the two! Hope this works out!**

 **This starts shortly before Silly Love Songs. Oh, and you will definitely need to use your imagination a little for this one! Mostly cannon compliant, but I took a few liberties.**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

 **STUPID CUPID**

Kurt sighed as he glanced at the calendar. One week until Valentine's Day, and once again it looked like he would be spending it alone. Oh sure, he proclaimed that he hated the holiday, that it was just an excuse to sell a lot of flowers and candy and greeting cards. It was amazing how many people actually believed him when he said it was the most pointless holiday ever.

Kurt Hummel, world's most hopeless romantic, hate Valentine's Day? Really? Kurt sighed again. The truth was, he didn't hate Valentine's Day. He hated the fact that he'd never shared the holiday with someone special. Maybe someday he would have someone to spend it with, someone who loved him the way he'd always wanted to be loved...

That thought was cut off by a knock on his dorm room door, and a voice calling his name. He fought the little shiver of awareness that voice always seemed to bring as he opened the door and smiled at Blaine.

The curly haired boy smiled back. "Ready to go get coffee?"

"Sure, just let me grab my scarf." The pale boy picked out a cerulean scarf that accentuated his eyes, hoping it would encourage the other boy to look deeply into them. His reflection in the mirror smirked at him.

"Admit it, you have it bad for that boy!" The reflection taunted.

Kurt glared at himself. "Shut up!" he hissed.

"Did you say something?" Blaine asked.

"No, nothing. Let's go!"

If the shorter boy noticed that his best friend was distracted, he didn't show it. The hazel eyed Warbler began talking animatedly about Regionals and the songs they would perform. Correction, the solos _he_ would perform. Kurt wasn't really paying attention, though.

His mind kept wandering to his single state. It wasn't for lack of trying, certainly. There had been a few boys he'd been attracted to before. He forced himself not to glance at the boy walking beside him. It wasn't his fault none of the boys he liked felt the same.

 _ **If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess, I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history  
Been there, done that **_

As they walked through the halls, Kurt could swear he heard Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad and the other Warblers singing.

 _ **Who do ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Boy ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feeling, who you're thinking of **_

Kurt tried to shake the thoughts from his head.

 _ **No chance, no way,**_

 _ **I won't say it, no no**_

He spotted the other Warblers talking among themselves in the hall. Was he only imagining it when they turned and gave him that knowing look?

 _ **You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh **_

He glared at the boys, but they didn't seem to notice.

 _ **It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh) **_

He turned away from the group and walked with Blaine down the stairs. The other boy seemed unaware of the conflict going on inside his friend's mind.

 _ **I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming, "Get a grip, boy!  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooh, ooh **_

As they turned the corner, Kurt frowned. Didn't they just pass Wes and David upstairs? And why were they grinning at him like that?

 _ **Boy, you keep denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grownup  
When you gonna own up  
That you got it, got it, got it bad? **_

Kurt sighed in frustration, trying to intimidate the two Warbler counsel members into leaving them alone.

 _ **No chance no way  
I won't say it, no, no **_

They were halfway down the hall now. How the hell had Nick and Jeff gotten ahead of them again?

 _ **Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love **_

Why wouldn't they just leave him alone?

 _ **This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love **_

Blaine smiled at him again as they reached the doors. Trent and Thad held them open for the two boys to pass through.

 _ **You're doing flips, read our lips  
You're in love **_

Kurt gave the two boys his best Bitch face as they passed.

 _ **You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case!  
I won't say it **_

Kurt knew he should be surprised to see all the Warblers waiting beside Blaine's car, but by this point he'd just decided to go with the flow.

 _ **Boy, don't be proud  
It's okay you're in love **_

Blaine opened the passenger door for him. "By the way, I like that scarf."

Kurt felt his heart melt at the flirty little smile the other boy gave him. As he slipped into the car, he glanced around at the empty parking lot.

 _ **Oooooh...  
At least not out loud  
I won't say I'm in love **_

…

"Okay, I'm all for flair, but these Valentine's day decorations are just tacky!" Kurt said, examining a plush pair of puppies sitting on a red heart. "I mean, what the hell is this supposed to be?"

Kurt held the item out to the boy beside him. Despite his words, Kurt secretly hoped the other boy would realize how desperately Kurt wanted someone to give him ridiculous, tacky plush animals and declare their love.

Blaine just smiled and petted the toy. "It's clearly puppy love! It's cute! Come on!" As he passed it back to the pale boy, the puppies made a kissing sound, and exclaimed their love for each other. "It's adorable!"

Inwardly sighing in frustration, Kurt set the plushy back on the counter. As he always did when he felt embarrassed, he got snarky. "It's Creepy. It's a simple excuse to sell candy and greeting cards on a holiday."

Blaine shook his head. "Not true! People have been celebrating Valentine's Day for centuries! And call me a hopeless romantic, but it's my favorite holiday!"

"Really?" Kurt said, still acting sarcastic.

"I think there is something really great about a day where you are encouraged to just lay it all on the line, and say to somebody, 'I'm in love with you,' you know?"

Kurt felt his heart do a little flip at those words, and wished he had the courage to just blurt out the truth, but Blaine was continuing.

"And this year I want to do something really radical, so I need your opinion on this."

Kurt studied the darker boy's face intently, waiting for him to go on.

"Well, there's this guy that I sort of...like, and I've only known him for a little while, but I want to tell him that I think my feelings are starting to change into something...deeper."

Kurt's heart was beginning to race. Was it possible that Blaine could feel the same about him?

"So, I have to ask," Blaine went on. "Do you think it's too much to sing to somebody on Valentine's Day?"

Kurt fought not to squeal at the idea. He thought he would die if Blaine sang to him on Valentine's Day. Hoping his breathing wouldn't give him away, he answered. "Not at all."

They made their way to the front of the line, and Blaine placed their order. "Can I get a medium drip and a Grande non fat mocha for this guy, and maybe I can get him to split one of those cupid cookies."

Kurt was surprised the younger boy remembered his preferred drink. Even Mercedes had trouble remembering it. "You know my coffee order?"

Blaine grinned as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Of course I do."

…

He spent the rest of the evening daydreaming. He gave up trying to do his homework after he caught himself doodling hearts and flowers in the margins for the fifth time. As he got ready for bed, he began to hum to himself.

 _ **Dream, dream, dream, dream  
Dream, dream, dream, dream  
When I want you in my arms  
When I want you and all your charms  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Dream, dream, dream, dream**_

 _ **When I feel blue in the night**_  
 _ **And I need you to hold me tight**_  
 _ **Whenever I want you**_  
 _ **All I have to do is dream**_

 _ **I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine**_  
 _ **Anytime night or day**_  
 _ **Only trouble is, gee whiz**_  
 _ **I'm dreaming' my life away**_

 _ **I need you so that I could die**_  
 _ **I love you so and that is why**_  
 _ **Whenever I want you, all I have to do is**_  
 _ **Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream**_

 _ **I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine**_  
 _ **Anytime night or day**_  
 _ **Only trouble is, gee whiz**_  
 _ **I'm dreaming' my life away**_

 _ **I need you so that I could die**_  
 _ **I love you so and that is why**_  
 _ **Whenever I want you, all I have to do is**_  
 _ **Dream, dream, dream, dream**_  
 _ **Dream, dream, dream, dream**_

 _ **Dream, dream, dream, dream**_  
 _ **Dream, dream, dream, dream**_  
 _ **Dream, dream, dream, dream**_

He smiled softly as he slipped into bed. For the first time in a long time, he thought it was possible for him to be happy.

…

He was still feeling a little giddy the next day as he sat in one of the leather chairs lining the hallway outside the Warblers' commons. He grinned down at the heart he had just drawn, and wrote BLAINE+KURT inside it. He then slammed the notebook closed as he heard the object of his obsession calling his name.

"Come on! You're gonna wanna see this! I've called an emergency Warbler meeting!"

Kurt felt the bubble of excitement growing within him. Was this it, then? Was this when Blaine would admit that he was falling in love with him?

The meeting started off well enough, but as Blaine requested they perform off campus, the other Warblers seemed reticent to aide him. Kurt wasn't certain why the other boy wanted to do this away from the school, but decided to step in and offer his support.

Once the others became more agreeable, Kurt had to wonder about the selected location. And then the bubble of happiness was burst.

"The guy I like is a junior manager..."

Kurt didn't hear anything after that. All he could hear was the sound of all his hopes and dreams once more being crushed like so much delicate glass.

He managed to hold himself together, barely, until the meeting was over, but he could practically feel the sympathetic looks the other boys were giving him. Once the meeting was over, Kurt slipped away silently, refusing to cry.

 _ **I can think of younger days when living for my life  
Was everything a man could want to do  
I could never see tomorrow, but I was never told about the sorrow**_

 _ **And how can you mend a broken heart?**_  
 _ **How can you stop the rain from falling down?**_  
 _ **How can you stop the sun from shining?**_  
 _ **What makes the world go round?**_  
 _ **How can you mend this broken man?**_  
 _ **How can a loser ever win?**_  
 _ **Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again**_

 _ **I can still feel the breeze that rustles through the trees**_  
 _ **And misty memories of days gone by**_  
 _ **We could never see tomorrow, no one said a word about the sorrow**_

 _ **And how can you mend a broken heart?**_  
 _ **How can you stop the rain from falling down?**_  
 _ **How can you stop the sun from shining?**_  
 _ **What makes the world go round?**_  
 _ **And how can you mend this broken man?**_  
 _ **How can a loser ever win?**_  
 _ **Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again**_

 _ **Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again**_

Thank Gaga it was Friday. He could go home and hang out with Mercedes and Rachel and eat pizza and have a little ice cream therapy.

…

By the time he had returned to Dalton Sunday evening, he had managed to convince himself it wasn't the end of the world. So Blaine didn't have feelings for him. There would be other fish in the sea.

He took a hot shower before bed. It still hurt to think the other boy didn't want him, but he would make himself get over it.

 _ **I'm gonna wash that man right outta my hair  
I'm gonna wash that man right outta my hair  
I'm gonna wash that man right outta my hair  
And send him on his way**_

 _ **I'm gonna wave that man right outta my arms**_  
 _ **I'm gonna wave that man right outta my arms**_  
 _ **I'm gonna wave that man right outta my arms**_  
 _ **And send him on his way**_

 _ **Don't try to patch it up**_  
 _ **Tear it up, tear it up**_  
 _ **Wash him out, dry him out**_  
 _ **Push him out, fly him out**_  
 _ **Cancel him and let him go**_

 _ **Yea, sister!**_

 _ **I'm gonna wash that man right outta my hair**_  
 _ **I'm gonna wash that man right outta my hair**_  
 _ **I'm gonna wash that man right outta my hair**_  
 _ **And send him on his way**_

 _ **If a man don't understand you,**_  
 _ **If you fly on separate beams,**_  
 _ **Waste no time, make a change,**_  
 _ **Ride that man right off your range**_  
 _ **Rub him out of the roll call**_  
 _ **And drum him out of your dreams**_

 _ **Oho! If you laugh at different comics**_  
 _ **If you root for different teams**_  
 _ **Waste no time, weep no more**_  
 _ **Show him what the door is for**_  
 _ **Rub him out of the roll call**_  
 _ **And drum him out of your dreams**_

 _ **You can't light a fire when the woods are wet**_  
 _ **You can't make a butterfly strong**_  
 _ **You can't fix an egg when it ain't quite good**_  
 _ **And you can't fix a man when he's wrong**_

 _ **You can't put back a petal when it falls from a flower**_  
 _ **Or sweeten up a fellow when he starts turnin' sour**_  
 _ **Oh no! Oh no!**_

 _ **If his eyes get dull and fishy**_  
 _ **When you look for glints and gleams**_  
 _ **Waste no time**_  
 _ **Make a switch**_  
 _ **Drop him in the nearest ditch**_  
 _ **Rub him out of the roll call**_  
 _ **And drum humdrumbum right out of your dreams**_

 _ **I'm gonna wave that man right outta my arms**_  
 _ **I'm gonna wave that man right outta my arms**_  
 _ **I'm gonna wave that man right outta my arms**_  
 _ **And sent him on his way**_

 _ **Walk him out**_  
 _ **Dry him out**_  
 _ **Push him out**_  
 _ **Fly him out**_  
 _ **And send him on his way!**_

With a sigh, Kurt turned the water off and got into his pajamas. He skipped his moisturizing routine (why bother, if no one wanted him anyway?) and went to bed.

…

By breakfast the next morning, Kurt thought he'd managed to convince himself that things were fine, that just because one boy didn't return his feelings, didn't mean he'd never find true love. He'd survive this school boy crush, and have his Happily Ever After someday, just like in all of his favorite musicals.

But he couldn't stop his heart from tripping when he spotted Blaine sitting with the other Warblers. Okay, so it was going to take some time to heal from this latest blow to his ego. He should be happy that his best friend was happy. He took a deep breath. He was an excellent actor, he could pretend for the other boy's sake.

Just then Blaine looked up and spotted him, and smiling waved him over enthusiastically. Kurt pasted on his best smile and walked over to join his friend. He didn't think anyone noticed that the smile never reached his eyes.

…

At precisely three thirty pm on February 13th, the Warbler's GAP attack was set into motion. Kurt had managed to at least act as if his heart was still intact for the last few days, but now, seeing the way Blaine gazed at the mop headed junior manager, he didn't think he could go through with this. He thought about slipping away, but it was too late, the other boys had already began to harmonize. He couldn't walk away now.

…

Kurt felt the tiniest bit guilty that he was happy Jeremiah had turned out to be a jerk. It wasn't that he didn't want Blaine to find someone who could make him happy. He truly did want his friend to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. Just not yet. Maybe in a few years when Kurt has managed to get over the stupid crush he has on him.

He drove them to the Lima Bean, both boys silent until they got in line. Blaine scowled at all the Valentine's merchandise. "Don't they have anything here that isn't covered with stupid little hearts? Gross."

"Well, you've certainly changed your tune," Kurt replied.

"I don't think I've ever made that big a fool of myself, which is really saying something, because I've performed in theme parks!"

Kurt felt sorry for his friend. "Well, it could have been worse."

"Oh really?" Blaine said, sounding doubtful.

"Yes. At least you had the courage to admit to the guy how you felt, instead of waiting too long only to have the guy you've been crushing on basically tell you he's in love with someone else, pretty much making it clear he's never thought of you in that way, despite the fact that the two of you hang out all the time and sing flirty duets."

Blaine looked confused. "Kurt?"

"Never mind, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to spend Valentine's Day with my friends. Maybe sing a few sappy love songs. Which is why I made arrangements for a Lonely Hearts Club dinner at Breadstix. You're welcome to join us if you want."

…

The Warblers and most of New Directions gathered at Breadstix that night, along with a few other patrons. The Warbler's provided the entertainment, singing _Silly Love Songs,_ and a few other sappy, romantic songs.

Kurt tried hard to remember that Blaine didn't share his feelings, but every time he looked at the shorter boy, his heart betrayed him by starting to stutter. His friends noticed, of course, and tried to comfort him, but he didn't think he'd ever get over the other boy.

As he got ready for school the next morning, he still felt that sense of anticipation, knowing that Blaine would stop by his dorm room like clock work to walk him to breakfast, and then to his first class.

 _ **Stupid Cupid, you're a real mean guy  
I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly  
I am in love and it's a crying shame  
And I know that you're the one to blame**_

 _ **Hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me**_

 _ **Can't do my homework and I can't think straight  
I meet him every morning at 'bout half past eight  
I'm acting like a lovesick fool  
You've even got me carrying his books to school**_

 _ **Hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me**_

He finished his morning routine and began getting dressed.

 _ **You mixed me up for good  
Right from the very start  
Hey, go play Robin Hood  
With somebody else's heart**_

 _ **You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
And I don't feature what your puttin' down  
Since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine**_

 _ **Hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me**_

 _ **You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
And I don't feature what your puttin' down  
Since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine**_

 _ **Hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me**_

At exactly eight thirty there was a knock on the door, same as every morning. Kurt looked at himself in the mirror once more.

 _ **Hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me**_

 _ **Stupid Cupid, stupid Cupid  
Stupid Cupid, stupid Cupid  
Stupid Cupid, stupid Cupid  
Stupid Cupid, stupid Cupid**_

He opened the door, and Blaine smiled at him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt."

Kurt put on his best smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, Blaine."

…

 **A/N I hope you are enjoying this so far! The songs used in this chapter were:**

 _ **I Won't Say I'm in Love-**_ **Disney's Hercules**

 _ **All I Have to do Is Dream-**_ **The Everly Brothers**

 **Mend My Broken Heart- The BeeGees**

 _ **I'm Gonna Wash that Man Right Out of my Hair-**_ **Peggy Lee**

 _ **Stupid Cupid-**_ **Connie Francis**


	2. Addicted to Love

**A/N So, Friday afternoon, walking home from work in the snow, I paused to thank this guy who was shoveling the sidewalk in front of the building next to the school where I work. It's a 4 ½ block walk for me, and I know that the only section of sidewalk I can always count on to be clear of snow is the one in front of that building and the school. Most of the time I have to walk in the middle of the road because the snow plows haven't even done that street yet.**

 **So I thanked the gentleman, and then proceeded on my way, and the second I stepped off that cleared section of sidewalk, I slipped on a patch of ice in the road, falling and landing hard on my elbow. The only thing that kept me from fracturing the bone was the padded jacket I was wearing. As it was, I managed to damage the joint enough that it began to fill with blood and swell up, causing me to lose the use of that hand for a couple of days. And of course it was my right arm, too.**

 **So please excuse any typos in this chapter! It's rough typing mostly left handed! This is what we didn't see at Dalton during The Comeback episode.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I am so Happy you guys are liking this so far! I promise I will get back to my other stories after Valentine's day!**

…

 **Addicted to Love**

Blaine watched the pale boy sitting across from him in Warbler practice. Usually Kurt sat beside _him_ during rehearsals, but for the last few days, the countertenor had been sitting with Jeff. Ever since Valentine's Day, the glasz eyed boy seemed to be avoiding him.

He'd stopped by Kurt's dorm room as usual in the mornings, but lately the boy had either already left for breakfast, or said he wasn't ready yet and had sent Blaine on his way. Now he sat here, trying to figure out if he had done something to upset the boy. Did it have anything to do with what Kurt had said that day at the Lima Bean? About liking someone who didn't like him back? Maybe Kurt had been upset that Blaine hadn't been more sympathetic.

And who the heck was it Kurt had been crushing on? He said they hung out all the time and sang flirty duets, but the dark haired Warbler couldn't think of anyone that Kurt hung out with that much. Except him, anyway. And yeah, they sang together a few times, but he didn't think they had been that flirty. Well except when they had done _Baby It's Cold Outside,_ but that was just part of the act. Wasn't it?

The sound of giggles from across the room drew him out of his thoughts, and he saw Jeff lean in and whisper something else to the auburn haired boy, that had him giggling again. Blaine frowned. Could it be Jeff that Kurt was crushing on? And why did that thought make Blaine want to scowl?

Jeff was the class clown, always having to make people laugh. He did have a reputation as something of a flirt, but as far as Blaine knew, the blonde was dating Nick. The same Nick who was out with strep this week. Was Jeff taking the opportunity to fool around while his boyfriend was out sick? Could Kurt be so desperate for affection he'd mess with someone else's boyfriend?

Blaine didn't like that thought. Kurt didn't seem like the type to poach, but the boy was vulnerable. He couldn't help glaring daggers at the taller Warbler as the blonde once again leaned in and whispered something to Kurt.

Blaine clenched his fist.

 _ **He's a coldhearted snake lookin into his eyes  
Oh, oh he's been telling lies he's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by the rules oh, oh, oh  
Boy don't play the fool now**_

 _ **You're the one givin' up the love any time he needs it  
But you turn your back and then he's off and running with the crowd  
You're the one to sacrifice, anything to please him  
Do you really think he thinks about you when he's out?**_

 _ **He's a coldhearted snake lookin into his eyes  
Oh, oh he's been telling lies he's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by the rules oh, oh, oh  
Boy don't play the fool now**_

 _ **It was only late last night he was out there sneakin'  
Then he called you up to check that you were waiting by the phone  
All the world's a candy store  
He's been trick or treatin'  
When it comes to true love boy with him there's no one home**_

 _ **He's a coldhearted snake lookin into his eyes  
Oh, oh he's been telling lies he's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by the rules oh, oh, oh  
Boy don't play the fool now**_

 _ **You can find somebody better boy  
He could only make you cry  
You deserve somebody better boy  
He's c-cold as ice  
Co-co-co-cold hearted oh,ah, ah  
Co-co-co-cold hearted snake  
Co-co-co-cold hearted oh,ah, ah  
Co-co-co-cold hearted snake**_

 _ **He's a coldhearted snake lookin into his eyes  
Oh, oh he's been telling lies he's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by the rules oh, oh, oh  
Boy don't play the fool now**_

 _ **He's a coldhearted snake lookin into his eyes  
Oh, oh he's been telling lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by the rules oh, oh, oh  
Boy don't play the fool now**_

Blaine blinked as the meeting was adjourned and the other boys began leaving. He watched Kurt walking away with Jeff, the two of them still laughing about something.

He hadn't realized he was still just sitting there until someone cleared their throat. He turned to find Wes and David standing there with goofy grins on their faces.

David looked at the boy standing beside him. "Do you think he has any clue?"

"None what so ever," Wes replied.

"What are you two talking about?"

 _ **I can see what's happening  
And he doesn't have a clue **_

David said, making Blaine frown again. Okay, it almost sounded like the other boy had sang the line.

 _ **They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two **_

Wes nodded, and this time Blaine was certain the Asian boy was singing. Both boys grabbed Blaine by an arm, and walked him out into the hall, where Kurt and Jeff were standing next to the large bay window at the end of the hall, talking animatedly.

 _ **The sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air **_

Both boys sang in harmony as they pretty much dragged Blaine along with them. Kurt and Jeff climbed the stairs, and the trio followed them.

 _ **Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once in perfect harmony  
With all its living things **_

"Okay, can you guys drop the singing for now? You're kind of creeping me out." Blaine said, cutting the duo off before they could continue.

Wes frowned at him. "Who was singing? I was talking about that second number for Regionals."

David eyed him oddly. "Are you feeling okay, Blaine? You've been acting strange the last few days."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, sounding defensive.

"Well," David said, crossing his arms and staring at him. "Ever since the GAP attack failure, you've been moody and snappish."

"I haven't been snappish," Blaine said sullenly.

"Yesterday Trent said good morning, and you told him to take a flying leap," Wes said in a monotone. "Look, we get the fact that you got your heart broken by that Jeremiah jerk, but to tell you the truth, I think you are much better off without him."

Blaine sighed. "Jeremiah didn't break my heart. I've realized that I was just confused about my feelings. I don't even think about it anymore."

"Really?" David asked, sounding unconvinced.

"Really. Kurt helped me see that it was just infatuation, not love."

Wes seemed to have an ah ha moment. "Oh, _Kurt_ helped you realize, huh? Now things are perfectly clear."

The other two boys nodded at each other, but Blaine was even more confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

David frowned at Wes. "Is it possible he doesn't even realize?"

Wes shrugged. "Should we tell him?"

"Uh, guys, I'm standing right here."

The Asian and the dark skinned boy just grinned at each other, and walked away. Blaine watched them go, more confused than ever.

With a sigh, he headed into the dining hall for dinner. He spotted Kurt sitting with Jeff, Trent, Thad, and Beatz. They were all laughing at something. Blaine sighed and got in line for his food.

Wes and David were in line in front of him, giving him odd looks, while keeping their faces blank.

 _ **Your lights are on, but you're not home  
Your mind is not your own  
Your heart sweats, your body shakes  
Another kiss is what it takes  
You can't sleep, you can't eat  
There's no doubt, you're in deep  
Your throat is tight, you can't breathe  
Another kiss is all you need  
Ohh oohh **_

Blaine was so lost in thought he didn't even notice that the two senior boys had sat at the same table with him. He was too busy trying not to glance up at Kurt every five seconds to pay them any attention.

 _ **You like to think that you're immune to the stuff...oh yeah  
It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough  
You know you're gonna have to face it  
You're addicted to love **_

After dinner, Blaine sat in one of the commons, trying to do his homework, but kept getting distracted as Kurt and Jeff walked past, apparently on the way to get coffee. Jeff had asked if he wanted them to bring him a cup. He politely declined. As they left, Wes and David also walked past.

 _ **You see the signs, but you can't read  
You're runnin' at a different speed  
You heart beats in double time  
Another kiss and you'll be mine, a one track mind  
You can't be saved  
Oblivion is all you crave  
If there's some left for you  
You don't mind if you do  
Ohh oohh **_

Giving up on his homework, Blaine made his way back to his dorm. As he usually did in the evenings, he left his door open in case someone needed to talk to him. He was playing around with his guitar when he heard Kurt and Jeff return from the coffee shop. He had no idea why it took them two hours to get coffee, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

He put the guitar up and started gathering his pajamas for bed. Wes and David were passing the open door now.

 _ **You like to think that you're immune to the stuff  
It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough  
You know you're gonna have to face it  
You're addicted to love**_

 _ **Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love**_

Slamming the door, he got ready for bed, but sleep eluded him. He kept tossing and turning.

 _ **Your lights are on, but you're not home  
Your will is not your own  
Your heart sweats and teeth grind  
Another kiss and you'll be mine  
Ohh oohh **_

_**You like to think that you're immune to the stuff  
It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough  
You know you're gonna have to face it  
You're addicted to love  
**_

 _ **Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love **_

…

By breakfast time the next morning, he had decided he had to talk to Kurt, no matter what. They were supposed to be friends, after all. If he had done something to upset the boy, he wanted to know so he could make things right. And he wanted to talk to the pale boy about Jeff, too.

He spotted the countertenor at a table with the blonde Warbler, but they weren't alone.

"Nick? When did you get back?" He asked, setting his tray down.

The dark haired warbler smiled at him. "Just now, actually. Got the doctor's clearance yesterday afternoon. I was just thanking Kurt here for keeping Jeff occupied while I was out."

Kurt just smiled. "It wasn't a problem. Once I saw how worried he was about you, I knew I had to distract him. All he did the entire time was talk about you."

The blonde blushed and leaned into his boyfriend. "I can't help it, I've never cared so much about anyone before."

Blaine felt guilty for the thoughts he'd had about the two boys yesterday. Of course Kurt wouldn't try and steal another guy's boyfriend. And yeah, Jeff was a clown and a flirt, but he would never cheat on Nick.

"I'm glad you're back." Blaine said, relieved that he didn't have to talk to Kurt about the other boy after all.

"Thanks. Ready to go, babe?" Nick said to Jeff. The taller boy smiled and nodded, and the two of them left, leaving him alone with Kurt. The auburn haired boy smiled as he watched them go.

Blaine took a sip of his orange juice, feeling awkward being alone with Kurt for the first time in days. He was trying to think of something to say, but then Kurt was turning back to him.

"Oh, hey, I almost forgot," the glasz eyed boy said, sounding enthusiastic, "my stepbrother, Finn, invited me to a party at his ex girlfriend's house Friday night. Want to come along?"

Kurt was inviting him to a party? That didn't sound like something the boy would do if he was upset. Maybe Blaine had just read too much into things?

"Uh, sure. Sounds like fun."

Kurt laughed. "You've obviously have never been to a Rachel Berry party."

Blaine felt himself relaxing at the sound of Kurt's laugh. Things would work out, okay. He was sure of it.

…

 **A/N The songs used in this chapter were;**

 _ **Cold Hearted Snake-**_ **Paula Abdul**

 _ **Can You Feel the Love Tonight-**_ **Disney's The Lion King/Elton John**

 _ **Addicted to Love-**_ **Robert Palmer**


	3. Not That Girl

**A/N YAY! My arm is almost good as new! I can type now, and move it. I still can't pick things up or grip anything, but it is improving every day. Still have to wrap it and wear a sling when I go to work, though. Don't want to jostle it too much.**

 **This chapter takes place during the episode Blame it on the Alcohol.**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**

…

 **Not That Girl**

Kurt hadn't meant to avoid Blaine all week, really. It just happened that the one day, his alarm clock didn't go off when it was supposed to, and he'd been running late. And then he'd had so much homework to finish the next day because Jeff had come knocking on his door, worried about Nick, that he'd gotten up early to get coffee so he could finish it before classes. And then he'd been up late consoling Jeff again, and he'd slept through the alarm clock.

Jeff had kind of latched on to him the last few days, talking none stop about how amazing Nick was, what a wonderful boyfriend he was, and telling funny stories about the things the two of them had done to annoy Wes and David. It was almost like having Rachel or Tina there, talking about boys and stuff.

It had been nice, but he was glad Nick was feeling better and back at school. It kind of hurt just a little that Blaine hadn't seemed to notice that they hadn't been spending as much time together, but the fact that the shorter boy had agreed to go to the party with him tonight made him feel a little better. He'd come to realize over the past few days that he was no where close to getting over his feelings for the younger boy.

As he laid out his outfit for the party, he absently began to sing.

 _ **Cupid draw back your bow  
And let your arrow go  
Straight to my lover's heart for me, for me**_

 _ **Cupid please hear my cry  
And let your arrow fly  
Straight to my lover's heart for me**_

 _ **Now I don't mean to bother you but I'm in distress  
There's danger of me losing all of my happiness  
For I love a boy who doesn't know I exist  
And this you can fix**_

 _ **So, cupid draw back your bow  
And let your arrow go  
Straight to my lover's heart for me  
Nobody but me**_

 _ **Cupid please hear my cry  
And let your arrow fly  
Straight to my lover's heart for me**_

 _ **Now, cupid if your arrow make a love storm for me  
I promise I will love him until eternity  
I know between the two of us his heart we can steal  
Help me if you will**_

 _ **So, cupid draw back your bow  
And let your arrow go  
Straight to my lover's heart for me  
Nobody but me**_

 _ **Cupid please hear my cry  
And let your arrow fly  
Straight to my lover's heart for me**_

 _ **Now, cupid, don't you hear me  
Calling you, I need ya  
Cupid help me, I need ya  
Cupid, don't fail me**_

Kurt sighed as he finished dressing. Maybe now that Kurt had pretty much told Blaine how he felt, the other boy would see how perfect they were together, and realize he did have feelings for him after all.

He splashed on just a touch of cologne as a knock sounded on his door.

…

Blaine smiled at the pale boy as the door opened. He'd been glad when the other boy had asked him to the party, but he still couldn't help but wonder who it was Kurt had been crushing on. He'd eliminated most of the guys here at Dalton. What if it was one of the guys from his old choir? They would all be at the party tonight. He just hoped that if it is one of them, they didn't hurt Kurt's feelings anymore. The boy deserved to be happy.

"Ready?" He asked the taller boy.

"Yes, do you want to take your car or my Baby?"

"We can take your Navigator. I trust your driving," he teased.

"You're sure? Once you realize how lame Rachel's party is bound to be, you might want your own car to escape in."

"Is it bound to be that bad?"

"The girl wears animal print sweaters and knee socks. The only reason I'm going is to spend some time with the rest of New Directions. I'd probably have ditched out early if you hadn't agreed to come along and keep me company."

Blaine chuckled at that image. "I'll be fine, we can take your car, and we can leave anytime you want."

"Okay, then." Blaine followed the boy out to the SUV, and they talked about Regionals. The drive to Lima was pleasant, the two of them singing along to the radio. But as they approached their exit, Kurt turned the radio down, and gave Blaine a serious look.

"Before we get there, I wanted to warn you, my friends still don't know everything that went down with Karofsky, so please, if they ask, just tell them that I don't like to talk about it, okay?"

"Of course, Kurt," Blaine replied quickly. "I would never tell anyone about that."

"I know, but these guys are pretty stubborn, and I think a couple of them know I haven't told the whole story. They might try and drag it out of you."

"Don't worry, Kurt, your secrets are safe with me." Blaine wished the other boy would trust him with the secret of who he was pining for. The curly haired Warbler could tell that who ever it was, the pale boy still wasn't over them.

They parked in front of an unpresuming house on the outskirts of town, and were let in by the short dark haired girl, who was wearing one of the ugliest dresses Blaine had ever seen, but was too polite to comment on.

They had been there about half an hour when Kurt slipped up beside him. "Ready to make that escape now?"

Blaine had to admit, the party wasn't much of a party. The most excitement he'd had so far was when Mercedes had glared at him for a full ten minutes, and he couldn't figure out why.

"You wanna go get coffee?" He whispered back.

Kurt grinned. "I'll get our coats."

They began to make their way to the exit, but then Puck convinced Rachel to bust out the alcohol. Blaine glanced at the pale boy. "Maybe we should stay for one drink? It would be kind of rude to leave now."

Kurt didn't look happy, but nodded. "Fine, you can have a drink if you want, but I'm going to stick with water, since I'm driving. Besides, I haven't cared much for the taste of alcohol since that whole April Rhodes fiasco."

Blaine smiled, and accepted the cup of spiked punch he was offered. Someone turned the music up, and Blaine began to dance. He didn't know who refilled his cup, or how many times it had been refilled as the night went on.

Someone suggested playing spin the bottle, and it sounded like fun. He glanced at Kurt sitting across the circle from him as the older boy spun, and wondered if the boy was hoping the bottle would land on anyone in particular. Kurt grinned when it landed on Brittany. The girl laughed and hugged the countertenor before placing a rather chaste kiss on his lips.

When Rachel spun the bottle he could hear some people cheer when it landed on him. He also heard someone sounding particularly unhappy. Rachel giggled as she leaned towards him.

"Blaine Warbler, I'm going to rock your world!"

He laughed as he leaned into it. It was just a game after all. It didn't mean anything. It would be an interesting experience, nothing more. Their lips met, and it was nice. Very nice. He hadn't expected it to be like that. He was kissing a girl, and it was exciting. He found himself wanting more.

He vaguely heard someone say that was enough, and in the back of his mind he knew this was wrong, but he didn't pull back right away. He knew he was drunk, that his judgment was off, but in the moment it felt good.

The rest of the night was a blur. His next clear memory had been waking up in Kurt's bed. That had been truly awkward. The auburn haired boy assured him that nothing had happened, that they had just slept. He'd apologized profusely for getting drunk, and Kurt had teased him a little about kissing Rachel.

Once back in his dorm room, Blaine had thought about that kiss a lot. He had been so sure he was gay, had always been attracted to boys, but that kiss last night? It had felt really good. Sighing, he lay down on his bed.

 _ **This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention**_

 _ **I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**_

 _ **No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, gay boys do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey**_

 _ **I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**_

 _ **Those girls they are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent**_

 _ **I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**_

…

Kurt smiled at the other boy as they met to head out for coffee later that afternoon. As they waited in line for their orders, he couldn't help but tease the other boy again about the incident with Rachel. At the time he had felt kind of nauseated by it, but now it just seemed funny. And to make it even more hilarious, the poor delusional girl chose that exact moment to call.

He could almost make out what she was saying to the other boy. "Is she still drunk?" He asked, trying to stifle a giggle.

After Blaine hung up they walked to their usual table. "So what did she want?"

"Rachel just asked me out," Blaine said, grinning.

"Oh that's amazing. She's got a girl crush on you!" Kurt said, laughing, but then a thought occurred to him. "Wait a second, why'd you say yes? You can't lead her on."

"Who says I'm leading her on?" Blaine replied.

"You can't be serious!" Kurt said, his chest feeling tight.

"When we kissed, it..felt good." Blaine was saying.

"It felt good because you were drunk."

"What's the harm in going out on one crummy date?" Blaine asked, clearly not seeing how his words were hurting the other boy.

All Kurt could think was how dare he? After Kurt had confessed his feelings to the other boy, this was his response?

"You're gay, Blaine!"

"I thought I was, but...I've never even had a boyfriend before. Isn't this the time you're supposed to figure stuff out?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this now."

"Maybe I'm bi. I don't know."

That was the blow that broke Kurt's reserve. Was there something so wrong with him that the guy he'd confessed his love to decided he rather date a girl than him? He didn't recall what exactly he said to Blaine after that, he was too upset to really think about what was coming out of his mouth. He only knew he was hurting, and instead of bottling it inside as usual, he had to lash out and hurt the one who had hurt him. Why should he be the only one in pain?

After Blaine had stormed out, Kurt sat there in silence for a while. Was he so unlovable? Would he spend his entire life alone?

 _ **Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl**_

 _ **Don't dream too far**_  
 _ **Don't lose sight of who you are**_  
 _ **Don't remember that rush of joy**_  
 _ **He could be that boy**_  
 _ **I'm not that girl**_

 _ **Every so often we long to steal**_  
 _ **To the land of what-might-have-been**_  
 _ **But that doesn't soften the ache we feel**_  
 _ **When reality sets back in**_

 _ **Blithe smile, lithe limb**_  
 _ **She who's winsome, she wins him**_  
 _ **Gold hair with a gentle curl**_  
 _ **That's the girl he chose**_  
 _ **And Heaven knows**_  
 _ **I'm not that girl**_

 _ **Don't wish, don't start**_  
 _ **Wishing only wounds the heart**_  
 _ **I wasn't born for the rose and pearl**_  
 _ **There's a girl I know**_  
 _ **He loves her so**_  
 _ **I'm not that girl...**_

…

Blaine couldn't understand why Kurt was so upset with him. He knew Kurt had experimented with Brittany last year. They had talked about it that day after they had confronted Karofsky.

He was so upset he walked all the way back to Dalton. The thought of Karofsky had cooled his anger some. He shouldn't have said what he had said to Kurt, comparing him to that neanderthal. Yeah, he had been angry, but that had just been cruel. Why had he reacted that way? Blaine was never cruel.

But Kurt had said some awful things as well. Maybe not as awful as what he had said, but still, it had hurt that the other boy had reacted that way. He'd never seen the other boy be so petty and spiteful. Was it possible that Kurt was jealous? Blaine had a chance at happiness with Rachel, while Kurt was still longing for someone who didn't like him back. Was that why the boy had said what he had? Had he felt like Blaine was throwing it in his face or something? He couldn't help it if the mystery boy didn't have feelings for the countertenor. Heck, he still didn't have a clue who the guy was!

By the time he got back to the school, he'd managed to calm himself down enough to know that he'd at least have to apologize to the other boy for the comment about his former bully. But he wouldn't apologize for taking a chance on his own happiness.

He remained in his dorm room for the rest of the day, avoiding everyone, who were certain to have heard about his fight with Kurt and his date with a girl. He and Kurt weren't the only Dalton boys who frequented the Lima Bean. He was sure someone would have witnessed their argument, and Dalton had it's own rumor mill.

He'd looked up plays and screenings to see what was available that evening, and settled on _Love Story._ He picked Rachel up, and they even had time to find costumes to dress up as the characters from the film. It had been fun, despite the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about the way Kurt had acted.

He dropped Rachel off at her door, and drove back to Dalton, still lost in thought. It never occurred to him that he wasn't thinking about Rachel. The only thing on his mind was Kurt. Perhaps that should have been his first clue, but he remained blissfully oblivious.

…

It had been two days since Rachel had kissed Blaine at the Lima Bean. Kurt had left before Blaine had returned from the bathroom, not sure he could face the boy at the time. He knew he had to apologize for the words he had said, but couldn't do it just then.

He'd avoided the other boy since, trying to come to terms with his feelings. He didn't think he could take another rejection. He wanted to stop feeling at all, but he knew that was impossible. He wanted to hate the hazel eyed Warbler, but that was even more impossible.

He sat staring at himself in the mirror, trying to see what ever it was about himself that made it impossible for anyone to love him.

 _ **Guess mine is not the first heart broken  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know there's  
Just no getting over you**_

 _ **You know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you**_

 _ **But now there's no way to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you**_

 _ **My head is saying fool forget him  
My heart is saying don't let go  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you**_

 _ **But now there's no way to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you**_

He lay down on his bed, oblivious to the tears tracking down his face.

…

 **A/N This chapter's songs were;**

 _ **Cupid, Draw Back Your Bow-**_ **Sam Cooke**

 _ **I Kissed a Girl-**_ **Katy Perry**

 _ **I'm Not That Girl-**_ **Stephen Schwarts, Wicked**

 _ **Hopelessly Devoted to You-**_ **Olivia Newton John**

 **I hope you guys don't mind I fiddled with some of the lyrics!**


	4. Go On And

**A/N Happy Valentine's Day all! Hope you all had a day full of Love! This is the last chapter! I'm so happy you all enjoyed this story! This starts out before Sexy, and goes through Regionals in Original Song. I had to change up a couple of scenes (I mean really, who wants to have their first meaningful kiss over the bedazzled casket of a dead bird? Besides, would Kurt really have been content to sit back and let someone _else_ choose what song they would sing as a duet?)**

 **Reviews always make me happy!**

 **PS Sorry I posted this so late, had trouble finding the perfect songs!**

…

 **Go On And...**

He couldn't put it off anymore, he knew. He had to face the other boy and apologize. The last few days with them not really speaking to each other had been hard, despite all the pain he was feeling. He knew it wasn't really Blaine's fault that he didn't feel the same way. You couldn't help who you fell in love with.

Of course that was one of the biggest problems. If Kurt had a choice, he wouldn't have fallen for the curly haired boy, at least not if he knew then what he knew now. He tried to convince himself of that fact, even though he knew it was a lie. He'd have fallen for the boy no matter what.

Straightening his back, he went looking for the other boy, only to stop short when he spotted him in the gym. Dear Gaga, did the boy have to look so good in shorts and a tank top, covered in sweat, and punching a weighted bag?

It really wasn't fair. Kurt was trying his best to get over the boy, but at every turn it seemed Blaine just got more and more perfect.

 _Come on Kurt,_ he thought to himself, _you are stronger than this! You are a Hummel. Nothing can keep you down for long!_

Steeling himself, Kurt moved around the edge of the gym, watching the younger boy.

 _ **Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me  
That's okay, let's see how you do it  
Put up you dukes, let's get down to it**_

He watched Blaine execute a perfect serious of upper cuts, jabs, and round house punches.

 _ **Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away**_

The dark haired boy finished with the punching bag and moved on to the jump rope. Kurt couldn't help but be impressed with the boy's stamina.

 _ **You come on with it, come on  
You don't fight fair  
That's okay, see if I care  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I get right back on my feet again**_

 _ **Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away**_

Blaine stepped up to the speed bag, and began working up to a steady pace.

 _ **Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place**_

 _ **Hit me with your best shot  
C'mon, hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away**_

 _ **Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away**_

"Oh, hey," Blaine said, spotting the pale boy. "Um, how have you been?"

"Okay. You?" Kurt replied, forcing himself to look the other boy in the eyes.

"Fine."

There was an awkward pause, as the two just stood there.

"Listen, I just wanted..."

"I need to tell you..."

They both stopped, and kind of smiled at each other. Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"I'm sorry, too, for comparing you to Karofsky. That was just cruel, and I don't know why I said it."

"You were confused, and I wasn't being very sympathetic. I get it. Can we just forget the whole thing and move on?"

The shorter boy studied him for a moment, and then nodded. "Want to go get coffee?"

…

"Don't you think it's time for the Warblers to do a Joan Armatrading medley?" Kurt asked, trying for a neutral topic of discussion as they waited for their drinks.

Blaine laughed. "I'm not sure people know who that is."

"Well, well, if it isn't my sweet, sweet Porcelain!" Kurt cringed at the sound of Sue Sylvester's voice.

"Coach Sylvester, What are you doing here?"

The conversation that followed was definitely one of the strangest Kurt had ever had the misfortune to a participant of. He didn't think for one minute that Sue had come to share this information out of the goodness of her heart, and had had every intention of ignoring it.

Unfortunately, once the strange woman had left, he realized Blaine had seemed to have taken the woman's words to heart, no matter how Kurt tried to convince him that it was probably just a load of nonsense.

Even worse, the shorter boy had managed to convince Wes and the other counsel members to try out a 'sexy-fied' number for their sister school, Crawford Country Day.

He paced his dorm room the morning before the performance, uncharacteristically nervous. He wasn't worried so much about performing in front of the girls. He was Kurt Hummel, after all. He'd had girls eating out of the palm of his hand after his _4 Minutes_ number last year, and they still talked about the _Single Ladies_ field goal at McKinley.

No, it wasn't the girls he was worried about. It was Blaine. He'd never performed like that in front of a guy he liked. And despite all his attempts to get over the hazel eyed Warbler, he was still crushing on him.

Could he pull off 'sexy-fied' in front of the curly haired dream boat? He looked at himself in the mirror. It was all in the attitude, wasn't it? He just had to get himself into the right frame of mind. Sure, his ego was a little bruised from the rejection, but when had he ever let what anyone else thought get to him? He glared at his reflection, and then stood tall and proud. They wanted 'sexy-fied?' He'd show them the definition of 'sexy-fied!'

 _ **When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat,  
Walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
It's redfoo with the big Afro  
It's like Bruce Lee rock at the club**_

 _ **Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body**_

 _ **I work out**_

 _ **Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body**_

 _ **I work out**_

 _ **When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants  
And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)**_

 _ **I'm sexy and I know it  
I'm sexy and I know it**_

 _ **When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em off  
When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced**_

 _ **Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body**_

 _ **I work out**_

 _ **Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body**_

 _ **I work out**_

 _ **When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants  
And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)**_

 _ **I'm sexy and I know it  
I'm sexy and I know it**_

 _ **Check it out, check it out**_

 _ **Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah**_

 _ **Do the wiggle man  
Do the wiggle man**_

 _ **I'm sexy and I know it**_

 _ **Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body**_

 _ **I work out**_

 _ **Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body, I work out**_

 _ **I'm sexy and I know it**_

…

Three hours later, he was pacing his dorm room again. "Gas pains! Really?"

Okay, so maybe he'd lost his nerve a little around Blaine, and maybe he'd tried a little too hard to impress the boy. But had it really been that bad? Or was Blaine just trying to tell him once again he wasn't interested in Kurt that way? Maybe he hadn't wanted to upset Kurt again by saying, 'for the last time, I'm just not into you.'

Kurt sighed, throwing himself down on the bed, but stiffened as there was a knock on the door and Blaine called out his name.

…

Blaine knew he had only made matters worse when he'd tried to talk to Kurt about sex. He didn't understand why they couldn't talk about this subject. They talked about everything else, but Kurt just seemed so uncomfortable around him now. Was he still upset over the fight they had had last week?

And yeah, maybe talking to Burt about it wasn't the smartest move either, but Blaine didn't know what else to do.

After they'd rehearsed _Misery_ today, the other boy had seemed distant. He felt the other boy slipping away from him more and more each day, and for reasons he couldn't fathom, the thought terrified him.

Now he sat in the library, hidden behind a stack of books and watched the older boy from a distance, wondering how they could ever mend their friendship.

 _ **If I couldn't see you again  
Life would make no sense at all to me  
I could be a rich man, but why?  
It wouldn't mean much, if I  
Could never see you again**_

 _ **If I couldn't look in your eyes  
How'm I gonna see tomorrow?  
How'm I gonna know where to go?  
I need to be at your side  
Say what you want, babe  
But I, I need to see you again**_

 _ **Things are gonna get serious  
What a waste of a chance  
For the two of us  
What can I do?  
Is it so mysterious?  
I would be much less than I am  
If I couldn't have you**_

 _ **And if there wasn't you in my life  
All my life would be so empty  
And if I couldn't see you again,  
Be losing more than a friend  
Don't even want to pretend  
I need to see you again**_

 _ **Things are gonna get serious  
What a waste of a chance  
For the two of us  
What can I do?  
Is it so mysterious?  
I would be much less than I am  
If I couldn't have you  
Know that it's true**_

 _ **How'm I gonna make you believe  
What have I got left to give to you?  
Maybe just a piece of my life  
It wouldn't mean much, if I  
Could never see you again  
I need to see you again **_

With a sigh, Blaine left the library, still lost in thought of the pale boy, trying to figure out why he was feeling like a part of him was missing.

…

"Okay, that's it!" David exclaimed, slamming his chemistry book and glaring at the shorter Warbler. Wes, Nick, Jeff, Trent and Thad all turned to look at them from the next table over.

Blaine looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"I've had it up to here with your morose sighs and that lost puppy look on your face!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

The darker boy just stared at him with a look that clearly said he didn't believe the younger boy. The other boys were all giving him similar looks.

"Ever since that day at the warehouse last week with CCD, you've been moping. What is wrong with you?" Wes asked

Blaine gave up with a sigh. "Did you know Kurt has a crush on someone who doesn't like him back?"

"Are you kidding me?" Wes exclaimed.

"No, he told me after the whole Jeremiah incident."

David growled in frustration. "Blaine Freaking Anderson, what exactly did Kurt say to you?"

"Uh," Blaine began, confused why they were all looking at him like he was the world's biggest idiot. "He said that at least I had the courage to tell the guy how I felt, instead of waiting too long, only to have the guy he'd been crushing on tell him he was in love with someone else, despite the fact that they hung out all the time and sang flirty duets."

"And you can't think of a single guy who fits that description? Think about it real hard."

"I have thought about it! I don't have any idea who it can be! But apparently you all seem to think you know who it is, so tell me!"

The other boys just gathered their books and bags and other items, muttering to themselves about blind idiots.

"We'll see you at Warbler's rehearsal. Maybe you'll open your eyes and figure it out by then!" David said, walking away in a huff.

Blaine watched them go, surprised by their reaction. With a groan of frustration he gathered his things and dropped them off at his dorm before heading to Warbler's practice. He didn't see the countertenor there as he took a seat on his usual couch by the window.

He was going over in his head once again who the boy could be that Kurt was crushing on. The only guy the pale boy hung around with that he could think of was himself. Something was niggling at the back of his head, trying to work it's way out.

Kurt still hadn't showed up by the time the meeting started. He was distracted from his thoughts by an argument about what they should wear for the competition, but it was still in the back of his mind. And then suddenly there he was, dressed in black, tears staining his face.

"Pavarotti is dead." Blaine could feel the emotion emanating from the older boy. As Kurt began to sing _Blackbird,_ he couldn't help going back to his thoughts.

 _We hang out all the time, and sing flirty duets._

Kurt hung out with him more than anyone else. They were best friends. And they did often sing together in the car. He didn't think it had been flirty, but maybe it might have been a little. He couldn't help it sometimes, didn't even realize he was doing it.

Oh. OH. **OH!** He was a blind, stupid idiot. Kurt had basically admitted to him that he was in love with him, and what had Blaine done? He'd gone out with Rachel. No wonder Kurt had been so angry at him! And then Kurt had come to apologize to _him,_ even though he must have really felt betrayed! And then Blaine had basically told him he wasn't sexy enough!

No wonder Kurt had been so distant with him lately. The poor boy must have felt rejected at every turn! And now he was giving up on Blaine. That thought made Blaine's chest hurt, literally. Was it possible he actually had feelings for the auburn haired boy?

He thought back to that date with Rachel. He hadn't really been thinking about her, had he? All he'd thought about was Kurt. Come to think of it, he'd been thinking of Kurt a lot when he'd been hanging around Jeremiah as well. Could he really be so oblivious to what had been right in front of him the entire time?

Kurt finished the Beatles' song (and Blaine had to admit the glasz eyed boy did the Beatles better than The Beatles,) and left the room. The meeting was adjourned as well, and everyone began to leave. Blaine began to panic that he'd completely missed his opportunity.

Kurt probably didn't want him anymore, after being rejected so many times. He had to find a way to win the boy back.

 _ **Uh-huh huh huh huh  
Let me hear ya now  
Uh-huh**_

 _ **When I had you to myself  
I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd  
But someone picked you from the bunch  
One glance was all it took  
Now it's much too late for me to take a second look**_

 _ **Oh baby give me one more chance  
(show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
(back in your heart)  
Oh baby I was blind to let you go  
(let you go baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)  
Yes I do now  
(I want you back)  
Ooh ooh baby  
(I want you back)  
Ya ya ya ya  
(I want you back)  
Na na na na**_

 _ **Tryin' to live without your love  
Is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you boy  
That I know wrong from right  
Every street you walk on  
I leave tear stains on the ground  
Following you , boy  
I didn't even want around  
Let me tell you now**_

 _ **Oh baby all I need is one more chance  
(show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
(back to your heart)  
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
(let you go baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms**_

 _ **Uh-huh  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I want  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I need  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I want  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I need**_

 _ **Oh just one more chance  
To show you that I love you  
Baby! **_

_**(I want you back)  
Forget what happened then  
(I want you back)  
Let me live again**_

 _ **Oh baby I was blind to let you go  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)  
Spare me of this cause  
Gimme back what I lost**_

 _ **Oh baby I need one more chance ha  
I tell ya that I love you**_

Slowly, a plan began to form in his mind. Kurt Hummel once told him that he felt like he was always being pushed to the back row, that everyone else got what he always wanted. Well, Blaine Anderson was going to make sure that from now on, Kurt would be standing in the spotlight. He would let the boy shine!

…

Part one of his plan had gone off without a hitch. He'd convinced the Warblers to allow him to do a duet with Kurt at Regionals. It had actually been easier than he had anticipated.

But now came the hard part. Convincing Kurt of his feelings. He just didn't know how to start that conversation. They were walking along the hallway they had run down that first day they met, talking about song choices, and the longer they walked, the more nervous he became.

"What about _Love you like a love song?"_ Blaine suggested, almost stumbling over his words.

"Don't you think that's a little too bubblegum pop?" Kurt said, looking far from convinced. They were both silent for a moment. Blaine didn't remember the hallway being this long. Shouldn't they have reached the end by now?

"What about a medley of songs from _Legs Diamond?"_ Kurt offered.

"I think you and I are the only two people on the planet who have ever heard of that particular Broadway show." Blaine glanced at the other boy, but found his gaze stuck on the taller boy's lips. Maybe he should just kiss Kurt.

He looked away, and frowned when he noticed David and several of the other Warblers watching them. The older Warbler seemed to be frustrated by his failure to tell the other boy how he felt.

 _ **There you see him  
Sitting there across the way  
He don't have a lot to say  
But there's something about him  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the boy (kiss the boy) **_

Blaine swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "We could do a Katy Perry song."

Kurt shook his head with a sigh. "What is with you and Katy Perry?"

Blaine glanced at the pale boy again, even as he saw David and the other Warblers following behind them in his peripheral vision.

 _ **Yes, yes you want him  
Look at him, you know you do  
Its possible he wants you too  
There is one way to ask him  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the boy (kiss the boy)**_

 _ **Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like he's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the boy  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
It's such a shame?  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the boy  
Go on and kiss the boy.**_

"Why did you want to sing a duet with me?" Kurt asked, sounding almost afraid to knew the answer.

 _ **Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
He don't say a word  
And he won't say a word  
Until you kiss the boy (kiss the boy) **_

Blaine swallowed again, hesitating, trying to think of the perfect words. He moved around in front of the taller boy.

 _ **Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the boy  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the boy  
Go on and kiss the boy  
Go on and kiss the boy**_

 _ **Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like he's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the boy  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
It's such a shame?  
Too bad **_

"Kurt, there comes a time when you say to yourself, 'oh, there you are! I've been looking for you forever!' Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was a moment for me. About you. You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

Kurt inhaled, and Blaine leaned in towards the pale boy.

 _ **Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the boy**_

Time seemed to slow down, even as his heart began to race.

 _ **Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the boy**_

Their lips met, and it was heaven. Every other thought was driven from his mind, and he pressed closer. He felt Kurt's hand slide up and grip his hair. He deepened the kiss.

 _ **Go on and kiss the boy  
Go on and kiss the boy**_

He had no idea how much time had passed when they finally pulled apart. He looked up into Kurt's face. The older boy's eyes were still closed, and there was a dreamy smile on his face. When he slowly opened those blue-green-grey eyes, they were clearly dazed.

"I know what song we should sing for Regionals," The pale boy said with a sigh.

…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Kurt took a deep breath, and stepped out into the spot light.

 _ **Live in my house, I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back with one thousand kisses  
Be my lover and I'll cover you, yeah **_

From the other side of the stage, Blaine emerged, smiling at him reassuringly.

 _ **Open your door, I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you **_

Their voices blended perfectly as they circled around each other on the stage, the other Warbler's providing the harmonies in the background.

 _ **Oh, I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease, you were, my love...  
On life, all my life... **_

_**I've longed to discover something as true as this is, yeah  
(Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes)  
If you are cold and you're lonely  
(Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes)  
You've got one nickel only  
(Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes)  
When you're worn out and tired  
(Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes)  
When your heart has expired! **_

_**(Oh, lover, I'll cover you)  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
(Oh, lover, I'll cover you)**_

 _ **(Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes)  
(Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred seasons of love)  
I'll cover you, oh... **_

…

 **A/N I really hope you enjoyed this story! I hope I picked the right songs for this chapter! They were;**

 _ **Hit me With Your Best Shot-**_ **Pat Benatar**

 _ **Sexy and I Know it-**_ **LMFAO**

 _ **If I Could Never See You Again-**_ **Neil Diamond**

 _ **I Want You Back-**_ **Micheal Jackson**

 _ **Kiss the Girl-**_ **Disney's The Little Mermaid**

 _ **I'll Cover You-**_ **Rent, Jonathan D. Larson.**

 **Yeah, I changed some of the lyrics to make them fit a bit better. BTW, if you have never heard Telly Leung sing _I'll Cover You,_ I HIGHLY recommend it!**


End file.
